Chaz Franklin/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of all of the treasures associated with Chaz on the Purple Moon Place website. Chaz's Bulkman Action Figure Yes, folks, here he is -- the 'happenest' superhero on the block! Faster than a speeding treadmill, more muscular than a clam's tongue, able to crunch abs until he throws up! It's…BULKMAN! He has a big, BIG body…and a tiny, tiny brain! For breakfast he eats erasers and for dinner he dines on wood putty! No woman can resist his elastic personality! Okay, okay, I can't take anymore. This was my favorite superhero when I was six, and what's REALLY amazing is that he's lasted all these years. The only action figure I liked better than Bulkman was the one whose eyes would pop out when you squeezed his neck…So now you know about my secret toy. Keep it to yourself. Chaz's Lizards '' Maybe you'd think a guy like me wouldn't go in for Herpetology. No, that is NOT the study of tropical diseases, you lamers! It's all about amphibians and reptiles, like turtles and snakes and my little buddies here, 'Nicole' and 'Stephanie'...Hah-hah, only kidding! I would NOT name these guys after The Ones! That would be way too insulting -- to the lizards!! Their REAL names are Milo and Sid, and they're a LOT less picky about what they eat or wear or how their scales are lookin' than Nic and Steph ever are. And feel free to share that information, if you want. I dare ya!'' Chaz's Airliner '' Charles Franklin here -- better known as Chaz. Usually, if you've got a problem, I can help solve it. But when it comes to time-outs with my old man, I can't get my arms around my own mess! Ever since I was a kid he's been flying something…first military jets and now airliners. I guess being a service brat gave me the opportunity to check out a lot of lifestyles and locations, which is good. (Though if I never move again it will be too soon!) But even though dad flies for the airlines now, there still doesn't seem to be any time to slam-dunk a few baskets in the driveway or talk about the latest baseball season…And I heard all that jet lag can take years off your life. So to tell you the truth, I can't wait until the old man retires. Maybe then I'll get some 'quality time' with him.'' Chaz's Trophy '' Deer Chaz:'' If UR wondring why U are getting this beautiful tropy, it's becuz U are so speshial to me. I hoppe U lik it and put it nexxt to UR other stuff frum baseball and things. UR secrt admyrier, T.F. P.S. Dad said I culd hav this tropy, so it's OK. Don't wurry about the writing on it with his name. I can colur over it later. note was written by Chaz's little sister. Lost Treasures *'' There's a rose and there's a Rose...'' Category:Treasures